Revelations
by Lovatic1966
Summary: Three people's points of view on Demi before and after rehab. Complete.
1. Taylor

Really, it's not like I hated Selena and Demi's relationship; it was a great bond they had together. I thought it was way cooler than how I met my best friend, Abigail(We joke about it sometimes) when I was fifteen and in high school. Lol, you've probably guessed who I am by now and this is only the third sentence.

Hi, I'm Taylor Swift. Country music singer from Philadelphia(I know, I know. What kind of country singer comes from Phildadelphia?). I'm the first ever female Entertainer of the Year(Me and my cat were so excited), I became an artist around 14 and now I'm an icon worldwide(Take that Martha!). My songs are my diary, in case you haven't guessed by now. I can never describe the feeling of when I'm singing onstage to all those people cheering my name. I love my fans like family, I go to the back of the line to make sure everyone gets an autograph; jump over the rail(Actually, I kinda step over it...I'm really tall btw) so the little girl in the back with my name on her forehead gets a hug and a picture. I care a lot about other people(the ones that don't make fun of me, anyway), I understand the price of fame is giving up normal things like privacy. Whenever I'm onstage the feeling is always the same, only stronger each time. It's that feeling you get telling someone you love them, better than the happiness on Christmas (My all-time favorite holiday ^_^). I feel like I'm singing a message to my fans. I sing for them and give them my love through my music (& they give me money, heh heh. Whoa! Hey now, I was just kidding, put that down! Put it-put it down! That's right, you do what the blonde tells ya. I wish you guys could hear my sassy voice over this; I sound so badass). I really mean it when I say I'm singing my diary to the world...yeah, I don't exactly know how the guys feel about it, but I see them in the crowd so we're all good, right? I know, I know, Anti-Taylor fans: "Taylor, why would you sing your diary out loud to the world and put it on CDs on iTunes where people can hear over and over again?" Because I care, you stupid nutjob, now shut up (Put. It. Down. NOW.). It's a hard feeling to describe, really. Onstage, I mean. Like a giant bird spreading its wings in your chest and rising and rising till comes out and flies over the crowd...with blue and purple feathers...and green eyes...what?- Oh, sorry, got a little caught up there.

I think that's more than enough about me right now (Sorry, sometimes I drone...on and on... and on...). This is about Sel and Dems, right? Right. Ok? Ok.

So Miley and I were close friends (Be quiet I'll get to it). We were kind of like Selena and Demi in a way, but our fame connected us, not exactly how you usually meet a friend. The press loved us (No bragging of any sort). Country Taylor (sort of), country Miley. BFFLs, that simple to the press. You hang out more than twice with a person, and the press will slap a label onto it. Miley was still involved in Disney back then and she told me that there were two new players on the Disney field.

Selena Marie Gomez for Wizards of Waverly Place and Demetria Devonne Lovato for Sonny With A Chance. Miley didn't see either of them as a 'threat'. She knew she'd be leaving sometime and her show couldn't go on forever (Ironic, huh? Hannah Montana Forever?). Miley told me she didn't like Selena though, a little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes she told me. I felt sympatheic of course, considering that's how the whole world saw me even though it is kind of ingrained into my out of curiousity, pity and kind-heartness I went for Selena and found out how she really was. Miley liked Demi. A lot. She thought her name was badass (It kinda is if you think about it with the dramatic pause and sunglasses and all. Demetria...Demetria Lovato) and she said that she seemed very different (Different in kinda the bad way, no offence to Demi of course, but when Miley says someone's different...well Miley has a dark sense of humor...), especially compared to Selena. I mean, really, if you compared Selena and Demi you wouldn't even know they were friends. Selena's all like bright and happy, sweet (Not that Demi isn't), she likes gentle, flowing music (Like mine). Demi's edgy and dark and it works very well for her. She likes black and red and pink, loud screamish songs and she plays the electric guitar like a goddess (Hey, _I'm _the master guitaress when it comes to the regular guitars, okay? Just say yes.) Well, now Demi's obviously different which is good considering everything that's happened and I'm overall happy for her. Okay, let's just put it this way. If either Demi or Selena had gone to high school their cliche positions would be this: Selena would probably be the pretty, popular nice girl (So she'd probably hang out with the preps, but she wouldn't really be one). Demi would be in that group of quiet, dark, and mysterious kids if you know what I mean.

But basically you get the point. If they had been normal girls in high school they probably wouldn't have said a word to each other. But...good news they NEVER went to high school! (Actually, that's bad news considering why Demi left...my bad you guys.) So Miley and Demi, Selena and I (The Big Four I liked to call us) we hung out a lot in our couple groups of two. Selena had questions and relations to feelings that she asked me about. She wanted to know if the feeling you got on stage was the same for every person, how fast I could write a song, did I ever 'write' a song on my cell phone? Yeah, Selena's a bundle of questions, but she sweet, like I said before and it doesn't really get annoying till you're stuck with her for like 4 hours (This one time she got _so _bored at the CMAs. She wouldn't shut up, not even during intermissions. It was like an automatic machine gun with all her questions). Miley and I used to call and text just about every half second. Since we started hanging out with our new fame newbies we'd been contacting each other barely, like once every two weeks and it was mostly me.

Deriving from what little Miley told me, Demi was somewhat like Selena, but Miley mostly helped her with the stress of everything famewise. Since Miley was in a spotlight microscope, she knew exactly what to do, how to do it, and when. And I smartly gave Selena schoolings on how to ignore and tune out the press without seeming rude (most of the time) to avoid those...unwanted rumors when certain situations arose. I also taught her how read body language and how to use it (NO, it's not weird; its a useful skill to have. I'm an entertainer guys...ok, now that came out wrong...). But even as Demi learned the good things from Miley the bad was coming along. Demi decided to take 'Ms. Montana' on her tour with her.

Somewhere along the line Demi started dating my ex, Joe-break-up-with-you-in-27-seconds-Jonas. We met at an awards show and I gave her a forewarning. She just said ok, but she was probably just thinking I was a loon. They dated for a considerable amount of time. I saw pictures of them holding hands, kissing, hugging, eating dinner, hanging out,etc. Selena was in a bit of a slump during all this. I'd had my suspicions before about her and Demi, but the way she acted when Demi was dating Joe proved it. Selena was in love and it was with her best friend.

Now I have complete faith in true love (even though it has eluded me so many repeative times it becomes annoying). Demi and Selena were soulmates, it was so obvious (unless you're a homophobe). And they just had the _cutest _romance story ever, it makes me jealous sometimes. Both Demi and Selena had been bullied in school, and when Demi couldn't take it anymore she switched to home schooling. Selena went with her to keep her from being lonely. Demi started to play the guitar after awhile. In a few years, bam! Selly gets a leading role and Dems gets a movie. Then comes Princess Protection Program (which I found amusing), "One and the Same", etc, etc. The story took a turn downhill, but presently it's getting better. Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself here...

Selena told me that her manager (who's a complete idiot, btw. Sel's mom does over half the work) had been contacted by Demi's manager that told him Demi was on her way to a treatment center. I was able to keep myself from _completely _flipping out in front of Sel. Part of me knew through the shock that this had been unavoidable. No matter how openly Demi had talked about bullying in the past few years it wouldn't fix the emotinal damage that had been done. I know this from experience, from my own bullying to this very day, my wounds were still tender. Demi had obviously had a harder time then both Selena and I, and I give her props for pulling through. I canceled bowling night so Selena could call Demi ASAP. She visited her in Illinois so often I questioned her about it.

One day I cornered her on set, demanding to know why they spent so much time together. I mean BFFs I get, but they spent a whole lot more time with each other for just that, if you know what I mean. Blushing madly, Selena blurted that she and Demi were secret lovers. The first thing that I thought was, "Aww...that's so cute and romantic!", with a happy squeal at the end. Okay, truth time everybody...I'm not straight. That's why I didn't freak when Selena told me (She didn't know at the time...it kinda slipped my mind. And have you not noticed how much bad luck I've had with guys?).

I'm bisexual. Best of both worlds, huh? (Catch my pun?) When I let loose my secret, the first thing that I felt was Selena's manicured hand slapping me upside the head.

_"Ow!"_

_"You didn't tell me!" The brunette exclaimed._

_I rubbed the tender spot on my head, hidden under all the blond curls. "I forgot!" I protested as she lifted her hand again. "It slipped my mind! And you didn't tell me anything either!"_

_Selena sighed in defeat and I sighed in relief. She managed to crack a smile. "Well, its a good thing you're not straight, otherwise you'd be hopeless."_

_Now it was my turn to slap her. My hand made sastifying contact with the skin on her arm. She yelped and quickly began to massage it. "You and Demi did it, didn't you? You had sex."_

_"W-w-what?" My bluntness and choice of words made her splutter. That and the red came back to her face faster than I could pluck my guitar strings._

_I rolled my eyes. "Don't play dumb, 'Miss Russo'. I can tell. You walk different, you have more energy, you have more swagger. I can tell you're up on your high horse,and I know exactly why. Don't try to lie to me."_

_"Okay, fine. We had sex."_

_"Sex with your best friend, Sel. Go figure."_

_She protested faster than I could count to one, fiesty little thing. "It's different now, Taylor. We're more." She said the last part with the pride only a famous, in-the-closet lesbian could._

_"Good."_

I mean, really? How could you be friends with someone for so long before you either grew curious or started developing feelings? It just wasn't logical at all to me. Twelve years! Twelve f*cking years! How could you _not _expect anything? (I've never understood the whole 'asterisk' thing, you still know what the word is and all)

_I nudged her playfully after the photoshoot. "Sooo? Who's havin' the babies?"_

_"Taylor Alison Swift!" She hissed._

_"Selena Marie Gomez." I answered back._

_"Don't talk so loud about it; I don't want anyone to suspect anything!" I frowned...oh, yeah...she was dating Justin. Why? The only answer I can think of is: Managers. The cure to all our celebrity problems, and yet the cause of it at the same time._

_"Whatever." We were back in our casual clothes. "When is Demi getting out?"_

_"It depends on how much progress she makes." She breathed deeply. "The therapist told me that she's recovering quickly for someone who's been through so much. If she keeps going like she is, three more weeks." Her eyes shone with longing._

_"Only three more? That's great." I congratulated. "Then you won't have to worry about keeping the noise down."_

_She gave me a look that could curdle milk. I made a quick zipping motion over my lips. No more sex jokes, check. "By the time she gets out it'll have been three months." She said._

_"Hey, three weeks, three months."_

_She ignored me._

_"We're finally bonding again, Taylor." She said with a dreamy smile. "Isn't that great?"_

_"Today's a fairytale." I agreed with a grin. You know, my patented Taylor Swift grin._

P.S.

Martha was one of the mean girls in high school. You know what I do to mean girls ;)

P.S.S

Don't make fun of me for all the times I used lyrics or song titles from my songs; it's mean (I did it again! WTF?)

P.S.S.S.

Buy my new album!

(You know...when it comes out. It's kinda sad but's that's ok)


	2. Miley

Hey, Taylor's the sweet one, ok? I'm gonna make this real short and simple for you, got it? Good. Alright, so back awhile ago, when I still worked for Disney (so glad I don't anymore) two supposedly sweet, innocent little fawns came tiptoeing into my turf. Yeah, not to brag or anything, but Disney was almost all me when I was there.

The first fawn's name, the one with big, round innocent eyes who came skipping into my meadow was Selena. Selena Gomez.

To this very day I hate the sound of her name. I can't believe Disney replaced me with _her_. She hasn't had any tours that are good enough to come out as DVDs like mine did. She can't even sing live! A half dead cat with a frog stuck in it's throat would sound better than her. The first time she guest starred on my show I didn't really think she was all that bad. But after awhile she just - I don't know - she just got under my skin, okay? I don't know how else to explain it.

I criticized the way she dressed, on set or off, it didn't matter. I talked trash about her behind her back, over the phone, in the studio, etc. I've made fun of her face more times than I can count. I just do all of it without thinking. What do you mean 'did I feel threatened'? The only thing I know is I don't like her, alright?

And the other fawn that showed was Demi. Demi Lovato. Demetria _Devonne _Lovato. I love her name; it rolls off my tongue so smoothly. She still had some of that 'normal' look that no doubt had rubbed off from Selena. I was definitley going to shake that off. Selena was way too sweet for Demi. Of course I could have just walked up, and pretty much demanded to be friends if I wanted to, but I wanted this to go slow. I wanted to relish tearing Selena into little pieces and getting to know my enticing little fawn with the deep eyes, Demi.

Taylor and I were once tighter than two horses in one stable. And just like two horses in one stable, we've had a couple of quick flings. Taylor's blonde, tall, attractive, fit, and decently intelliegent (nothing to do with her hair color), but she reminded me of Selena. Too sweet, like a lollipop that you pour sour juice on. Apparently those two (Selena and Demi) were super close. I wasn't sure 'how' close, but I didn't really care. I wanted Demi, I got what I wanted. I mean, Taylor and I had barely did anything together, as I was quickly losing my interest. I give Blondie props for writing her own songs and albums and all, but when it all came down to it, I didn't really give a flying - well...you know what I was going to say.

I told Taylor about the two new ones in the town, and she grew curious. I wanted to talk to Demi alone, so when I was with Taylor I talked more about Selena to divert her attention from what I wanted, My plan, as usual, worked. Taylor and Selena were the best of friends in no time, and Selena and Demi were already starting to seperate with everything going on. I timed myself carefully, so as to appear at the right place at the right time, just when Demi was sinking deep into her loneliness - bam! Miley on the scene!

Demi was a more emotional person than I realized. I mean when she said she was passionate, she meant it. She praticed her guitar and her vocals more than anything else. I could see the aspiring musician in her heart and soul; it burned out of her eyes when she spoke. That kind of devotion is taken for granted these days, and I decided that as long as that fiery girl was under my wing, I was going to push to make her music dream true. Most people don't know or don't care to notice, but some people only become actors because they know it leds to singing. In case you're too blind to see it, Disney, Nickoloden, and etc. have a very deeply set obession with the way females are presented. If you show up as an actress you have to sing, if you can sing you have to dance. So basically act, sing, dance. Get it? And it's pretty much only the girls.

I don't know if the real Walt Disney had something like this set in mind, but I'm pretty sure a lot of other people didn't. I mean, my character had the whole 'rockstar by night' thing going on; it was part of my character to sing and dance. And that other girl, what's her name? Victoria? Her character goes to an acting school where they write songs and shit, so yeah. But a singing wizard? Really?

What? Oh, right, right. Demi, my bad.

So Demi and I bonded pretty strongly (good job on abandoning her, Selena). Out of all the things that Demi was afraid of falling out of her dream was her biggest fear. She told me she was unsure of how to keep her audience interested, always scared of being dumped in the trash. I reassured her that she would be fine; Camp Rock had been successful, giving her the rep of a rising star. I told her to audition for a TV show; I know that she had auditioned for Hannah Montana, but I got the role instead. If she got her own show she'd be fit to go. Disney almost never threw away their stars when they had their own show.

She that's what she did. She auditioned for a show and got the leading role, just like I did. Sonny With A Chance. It seemed like an odd name at first, but I got used to it. I didn't really like to whole 'show within a show' thing. I liked it better when the show switched to the parts about Sonny's personal life. Selena dated my ex, Nick Jonas which I don't really care about cause you know what they say 'there's always someone better'. Demi started something with that Joe guy, I heard he only did it for publicity, but Demi didn't know about it.

Shame.

People also said that Demi was 'out of control' when she was dating Joe. That...well, it _might _have had something to do with me, but I had good intentions, I swear. I told her if she was dating an upper class girl she needed to do more than sit (or stand, whatever) there and look pretty. She took that to heart I guess. I probably should have clarified on what I meant now that I think about it. This one blonde chick - what's her name - ah, yes, Brittany Snow. Another actress gone through what Disney apparently calls 'emotional and physical problems'. Someone apparently told her about the - ahem - _advice _that I had given Demi. Yeah, the blonde bimbo chewed me out and called me a sadistic bitch. Whatever. Like no one even knows her name, so she's not important.

So Dems got outta rehab, then guess what? She gets back with Selena again.

Really?

I even saw her with Selena _and _Taylor at more than one award show. I mean, _what the fuck? _What happened to me?

If you kids ever remember anything, remember this:

Never count out Miley Ray Cyrus.


	3. Selena

**Some of the things happening may not exactly coresspond with what happened in real life, but just go with it ok? If anything offends you, I'm sorry. And without any further ado...**

Demi and I have known each other for a long time, but you probably already know that cause of Wikipedia or whatever. I remember in one of my interviews I was asked what it was like to have a sort of epic history of going through fame with your best friend and meeting her at the start where both of our dreams took off into reality. My answer was simple; she's my best friend and I love her.

I'll always love Demi, no doubt about it. No matter how far our distance, whether I'm back in Texas and she's touring in France we always have a special place in both of our hearts for each other. The rift between us may grow large; fame drives a deep wedge into close relationships, that's why a friend of mine, Taylor Swift, for the first time ever in her life span of around 22 years, broke up with a boy first. Well, that boy was Taylor Launter and he always shows up to Taylor's concerts if he can. He was invited to the CMA's and the first picture he took was with Taylor. His first major movie, as you all know was "Twilight". He was the best friend that tried to turn boyfriend and lost.

I guess both Demi and I have a little bit of Jacob in the both of us. We both went our seperate ways for awhile, then wondered where the other was, but thought "She's probably better off without me". We both thought we were dead weight to the other. Demi was always a better singer than me and I told her that and how I wished I could sing like her, hit the high and long notes with ease, and shake it while I'm at it. And she would tell me that I was the better actress(I usually blushed when she said this). After all, she said I had my own TV show first. Demi doesn't know it still to this day, but I gave the director of Sonny With A Chance a few convincing words to push my bestie to the lead role. I knew she'd probably already got it anyway, but I just wanted to be sure. After all I was Selena Gomez, star on the rise, what could the director say when I recommended Demi? I remember when they first started shooting, at first I was there 24/7. Every rehersal, every take.

Then my hands started to get full. Wizards of Waverly Place was taking off like a skyrocket and I had little time to visit my Sonny on set. I apologized for my continous absences, but Demi said everything was cool. Then the "jelly bracelet" pictures. Demi was wearing a dress I'd picked at the mall a while back. Her hand was holding her dress out in a pose, and then I saw her wrist. I'll never forget the dark color of the hideous cresents that layed upon my Demi's skin. Mortified, I called her in desperation. Just bracelets, she told me. Really? Could she not see how many people were freaking out about it? Could she not see how _I _was freaking out? I managed to calm myself and Demi reassured me everything was fine, just a bad misunderstanding and hung up.

But my fear and anxieties were not to be smoothed over and be so easily set aside. I did my best to keep an eye on her. I even called her sister Dallas, and she texted me with updates on her younger sister. Supposedly, nothing happened and my worries were finally sated. Then, another pipe bomb.

Demi rung my doorbell in California, in the middle of a storm, the pouring rain and flickering tongues of lightening. I pratically dragged her in; afraid of her catching a cold which was stupid now that I think about it; it was the least of my worries. My mother fetched her a towel that Demi dried her hair briefly with. She asked me if we could go upstairs, I presumed because of one of my rather excited dogs. She asked me to lock the room door and then peeled back her soaked jacket. Blood and rain were both slick on her pale skin, I almost cried out in grief. And she told me that she had done it herself, that she'd been doing it for years. I'd already known about her odd eating habits, but kept it to myself, the oddity of going to the bathroom after every meal. I begged her to get help and she thought I thought she was a freak.

She ignored my calls and texts, barely mentioned me in her interviews. She started hanging out with Miley, the soon-to-be controversital former teen pop star. Miley had been Disney's golden girls for years now, her "Best of Both Worlds" gimmick worked wonders for her, as did her fake blonde wig. She got tours, taped preformances, interviews, album after album. I was runner up, Miss Soon-To-Be Disney and Demi was next in line. My Texas buddy hadn't shown any of her singing talent, which I knew was her strongest suit, her ace in the hole. But her show "comedy within a comedy" was hilarious, but didn't exactly "bust the charts" as some said. Neither Demi or I cared. We both worked for and in the same company, we both had our own TV shows. The wild card was Miley and her friend that was slowly breaking away and reaching the high peak in the country music business like no other, Taylor Swift.

Now, don't get me wrong, Taylor's a good person, anyone can see that. Her songs are heartfelt, a sing-aloud diary for many hearbroken girls, young and old alike(maybe a few gay guys here and there). But it was almost like the blonde and brunette duo had planned it. Taylor took an interest in me, how could I not be thrilled; she was a huge star and I was beyond flattered. And our Disney queen, Miley Ray Cyrus, took a very strong liking to my Demi. At first, for the both of Demi and I it was just on set talking about our work and such with the megastars. Then it turned to lunch and lunch turned to movies and movies turned to shopping. Then we were turning each other down for the sake of our excitement with the big dogs in the company, so to speak.

It boiled over one night when Demi called and I shot her down for the fourth time in a row in favor of Taylor. I'm going to say it again and no blame is to be placed, but it was like Miley and Taylor had planned it. Demi and I seemed to heading down the unhappy side of friendship and I didn't know how to turn us back around. Demi and I actually yelled at each other during that dreadful phone call and it ended with my saying of "Ask Miley where my best friend is, because I can't find her anywhere". The next thing I know I'm hearing "Ask Taylor" everywhere and getting insistent microphones shoved into my face for prying answers. I knew it was all my fault. Demi was emotionally sensitive for a good reason and I had thrown that caution to the wind in anger. Demi and I lacked the time to get in touch no matter how hard I tried, which fueled the fire of the press, saying that we were ignoring each other, our friendship was over and we had found new best friends in Taylor and Miley. I was angry at Taylor for a long time, even though she nowhere near deserved it; she barely knew what was going on, but she was a comfort to me anyway. I swallowed my pride and kept it to myself though

The next year or so flew by. Sonny With A Chance was in full swing and I now wore the crown of Disney, but I heard Demi was almost dangerous on set. I heard she was irritatiable and cranky and had been that way for a long time. I had already guest starred on her show a long time ago, but I made an arrangement with the director without any tricks. Demi was still seeing Miley, just not as often. Taylor and I, on the other hand were laughing together almost every night. I used to go bowling with Demi, instead I went with Taylor. Taylor's peak in fame had passed, but not completely; she was nowhere near the brink of obsurcity and never would be, her accomplishments were too great for her not to go down in history. Every time she won an award I was one of the first to congratulate. First Female Entertainer of the Year, god I was so happy for her. Maybe if I'd payed more attention I would have seen the hurtful look on Demi's face from her spot beside Miley. Speaking of Miley, she was finding her own "ways" to remain revelant in the scenes of acting, etc. I thought the whole "Can't Be Tamed" thing was too big a jump so soon and I was right. Taylor was squeaky clean and Miley was more and more tainted around every corner.

Demi was on her plane to her next tour. I got a text some time after the tour had started. She told me that Miley and her were going on tour together, even though Miley wouldn't be performing. She was bringing her as a friend. It cut me deep and made me feel like she had only called me to mock me. I knew I was busy and all, but she could of at least offered, right? I told her I was happy for her even though there were tears in my eyes when I texted it.

Then my manager told me shocking news soon after we finished taping. He told me he hadn't wanted to interupt and I was furious at him when I heard it had something to do with my far away best friend.

Demi was going to rehab. My anger was gone faster than Alex Russo could wave her wand.

Demi. My Demi. My Demi that I had met on the gateway to our dreams, my Demi that I had comforted when she was bullied, my Demi that'd I once stopped from commiting suicide which only her and I knew about, my Demi that I'd even kissed a few times on dares and youthful curiousity. My Demi with her beautiful brown eyes and silky hair and wonderful, heartstopping smile...gone. Her tour along with the rest of her life was in abrupt stop and now they've thrown my Demi in rehab. My first thoughts on people to blame came in this order: Miley (trouble from the start), Disney (they probably told her if she didn't 'get help' they'd fire her, cancel the show, etc, etc), Joe (Yes, yes the Jonas one. Idiot. No, not you, Joe), Ashley Greene (only suspected because of her dating Joe), possibly a background singer or dancer.

It turns out my assumptions were pretty much right. Apparently Miley threw a party and there was cocaine (which I later found out that Demi did NOT take in anyway). The party was supposed to be secret and I guess Miley was just being stupid like always and for some dumbass reason told Demi that one of the dancers had squealed on them. Alex Welsh, I remember her...bright orange hair. She was passionate, but very needy attention-wise and loved her paycheck like her mother. Demi got pissed aobut it (She's always had a temper) and she puched orange head in the eye. Her manager told her she couldn't go on tour that way and Demi agreed. Disney of course, tried to make it sound sweet and simple and I'd almost smacked them across the face when they told me I couldn't say anything without their say-so. 'Emotional and physical promblems'? The nerve of those mouse-eared airheads!

Every time that something happend to a Disney star (like trying to grow up or take off the princess mask. No I'm not talking about anyone specific) Disney always covered just their ass (Apologies for all the cussing, but I'm upset right now). So let's see...Disney, Miley, the dancer...ah yes...Joe.

Where do I begin with him. If case you haven't noticed, the Jonas Brothers seemed to have dated half the celebrity world. Mostly Disney tried to put them with rising stars to boost their popularity and just so you know that included me, Demi, Taylor, and Miley. I saw a interview a while back about Joe talking about finding his special lady (after his breakup with Ashley). Bullshit, Joe. Remember how the story of Taylor ended. Under a half-minute phone call? Does that ring any bells, Mr. Cool? And for those of you that don't know this, his relationship with Demi was fake. I didn't believe when I heard it, but Demi told me in person. I mean when they started 'dating' they were kissing and holding hands, hell, I even went to dinner with them once! While I was still single! And they were all over each other! Well, now that I think about it Demi was all over him. I never really remember Joe kissing her back unless she started it. Joe only laced their hands together in public when the press was around. Joe's a f****** player. He faked dated my best friend and dated a movie star, showered her with gifts and then shrugged her off like dirty coat. I already mentioned Taylor and you _do not _want to get me started again.

I called Demi as soon as I could when she went into rehab. I was sobbing uncontrollably (not very dignified). I felt horrible. Maybe if I'd insisted on going none of this would have happened. Maybe if I hadn't been too busy with my own show to check on my best friend I would have seen somthign was wrong. Maybe if I hadn't been so caught up with Taylor...the list keeps going on for miles. I felt like because of me Demi was in rehab. I didn't even know if they were treating her alright! I didn't know if they had comfortable beds, windows, if the patients were allowed visitors (which they were, thank God). Hell, I didn't even know if she was allowed outside! Demi reassured me that she was alright and being treated just fine, but I told her I was going to see for myself. I practically heard her roll her eyes over the phone and I told her if she or anyone else tried to stop me, or if she was being mistreated I was going to kick some f****** a**. I got a 'Yes m'am' and the phone call ended with a giggle that set my heart aflutter like it always had.

I had to cancel a couple of things to clear my schedule to visit Demi, but I canceled them so fast I don't even remember what they were. I'm pretty sure there was an 'E' somewhere...I was in Illinois faster than you could blink, almost giving the receptionist a heart attack when I hurled myself at the front desk and blurted Demi's name. I was escorted to Demi's room and I almost broke the door down in my worried desperation.

_"Demi!" I cried, shooting forward faster than a laser beam. The man that escorted me said he'd be back in 30 minutes to check on us and then excused himself from the room that was bathed in painful plainess._

_"Selena!" She threw herself at me and we collided with a somewhat painful thump. Her arms wrapped around me in a loving embrace, I gladly returned the favor with an enthusiam I had been lacking for a long time. I wanted to ask her if she was ok, but the building we were in answered that question so I just nuzzled my face against her neck, the same emotion that I had felt when I told her we were going to be home schooled together rose from my heart. Love. The feeling swelled from my chest, making it harder for me to speak._

_It came out in a strangled, "I love you.", and we squeezed each other tighter, our ribs starting to groan in protest. I hadn't left her to be alone then, and I wasn't going to now. I'd abandoned her for so long..._

_"Demi, I'm so sorry." Tears pricked at my eyes, blurring my vision. I blinked and two small rivers ran down my cheeks. Three words always seem so pitful to offer someone who's been through the journey of depression and all its horrors, no matter how much emotion laced them. But the three words were all I had to offer in apology for now._

_"It's ok, Sel...and I know."_

_I pulled back reluctantly. "That I'm sorry?" Her face and eyes softened, her hands put themselves on my cheeks, the thumbs wiping away the shameful tears. "Yes, but that's not what I meant. I know that you're sorry," I couldn't help it - I flinched. "But I also know that you love me...and I love you too." Joy, surprise, and unbelievable happiness coursed through my veins like water breaking through a dam, I felt as if the swirling waves would never stop and carry me to the end of time. We'd both told each other we loved the other, taking the words as part of the bond of friendship that had grown into something else. The weight of this moment left no room for misinterpretation. "I've loved you since the day we met Sel, since we weren't even seven years old, and you've showed me just how much you love me over all these years."_

_Love at first sight...I can say I know what that's like now._

_Without another thought, I took her face in my hands - the way she was holding mine - and kissed her. Her soft palms molded against my cheeks as she kissed me back. It was an explosion of fireworks and the gentle like the summer breeze, it was rough like waves before a storm and soothing like the feeling of silk under my lips, it was hot with desire and lust and sweet with love and caring. God, oh God...I was kissing Demi Lovato._

_I was kissing Demi Lovato, another girl, another celebrity, another actress, my first best friend, my non blood-related sister, my new lover. She would be my first and last. I would watch over and care for her until the day I died. I would do to the best of my ability - even if it killed me - to be sure that she was always smiling or content. I would give her everything she wanted without a second thought, make sure she got what she needed, even cancel all my tours and movies and photoshoots to be with her. I promised to myself to do all those things as long as I still had a moving breath in my body._

_Her lips had a frantic energy to them, as did mine. I wanted to take everything and wanted to savor it at the same time. Our tongues brushed against each other and jntertwined repeatedly, our hands started to grope at each other. With my hands at her hips, I propelled Demi backwards, onto the bed. She was on her back with her knees up and spread apart with me between. I stopped for the need of air and took in my angel's face. _

_Her thick hair spread around her head like a black halo, her face was flushed and her chest rose and fell as she panted. "God, you're so beautiful." I said breathlessly. She managed a small smile before she lunged forward at me, catching me by surprise, and flipping our positions so fast that air left my lungs. Her delicate, but strong hands slid tantilizingly up my legs and to my thighs. I'd never been happier at my choice of day to wear a skirt...Demi's hands paused at my heat, making me groan with frustration._

_"Sel..." I met her eyes with my clouded ones. "Are you sure?"_

_"I haven't been more sure in my life." I croaked. She smiled lovingly at me; my heart swelled again and my heart skipped a beat. Just as her hands touched my core, I squeezed her sides with knees. She looked up with the gaze of a starved wolf. "Jeans off."_

_She complied readily, throwing the rest of her clothes off along with the dark denim._

So...um, yeah...Demi and I - you know - we did _it _way past our thirty minutes. I'm not sure why my escort didn't show up until like three hours later, when Demi and I were finally clothed and breathing properly. Oh my God...what if he knew what we had been doing? Holy - that thought makes me so embarressed! So - ahem - I visited Demi as many times as I could, canceling what I was able. My visits went mostly undetected by the sharks of the press, always eagerly circling, their serrated teeth in the form of microphones and cameras. Demi missed holidays with her family, including Thanksgiving. I brought Demi both the gifts of her family and gifts of my own. I held her hand and kissed her through her loneliness.

But she was out now, healthier than ever, and raring to go. We 'celebrated' at my house while my parents were away. She may be on tour now, but our distance doesn't lessen our love any less. I'm Selena and she's Demi, and together we are unbroken.

**Btw the thing about Joe fake dating Demi is true. Demi loved him but Joe only dated her to promote Camp Rock 2. If you don't believe me, look it up. People close to Joe and Demi tell the press that it was fake. Stupid Jemis *growl***

**I love how easily I can imagine Selena doing the whole throwing herself against the desk thing...lol**


End file.
